une maladie pas ordinaire
by Emi-neko
Summary: OS. Après la nouvelle grande guerre ninja, Sasuke est revenu à Konoha. Naruto en est des plus heureux bien que l'Uchiwa ne soit pas très apprécié en ville. Mais soudainement, notre blond va tomber malade la veille d'une mission, alors qu'il n'avait jamais été malade de sa vie ! Sasunaru. Du kawaï tout plein, parce qu'il en faut bien un peu *clin d'oeil*


_Une maladie pas ordinaire :_

A Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki a maintenant 18 ans.

La guerre était finie, Sasuke avait finalement accepté de revenir au village, mais était surveillé 24 heures sur 24 par des Anbus. Il avait agis idiotement dans le passé, rongé par la haine, il n'avait pas su voir l'horrible vérité sur son grand-frère. Accablé par la tristesse, il ne semblait se soucier de rien et avait réintégré l'équipe 7. Le village avait un peu de mal à le ré-accepter, mais comme Naruto, le héros de Konoha était quasiment toujours avec lui, ils ne disaient rien. Le blond était bien trop important à leur yeux.

Ce matin-là, le blond se leva de bon pied et était joyeux. Il avait hâte de partir en mission et avala son petit déjeuné avec une vitesse surprenante. Il se brossa les dents et se coiffa avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait deux heures d'avance et que son réveil s'était déréglé. Il partit s'effondrer sur son lit en jurant, et il comptait bien se rendormir. Seulement, quand on vient de se réveiller avec une si bonne humeur, ce n'est pas évident. Il se releva donc et observa sa chambre d'un air totalement désintéressé.

Il tomba sur la photo de l'équipe 7, celle de quand ils étaient gamins. Naruto sourit en la regardant. Sasuke et lui ne pouvaient vraiment pas se saquer pendant cette période, et il en était un peu triste. Il regarda l'image de son ami avec un sourire, soudainement, il eut comme un lancement dans sa tête. Quelque chose d'horrible qui le força à se plaquer les mains sur le crâne. Un sifflement strident lui harcelait les oreilles tandis qu'il s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient.

À son réveil, il n'avait plus mal à la tête. Il tenta de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé mais ne trouva pas d'explications logiques étant donné qu'il n'avait plus rien. Il eut soudainement un mauvais pressentiment et courut jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un se doute de quoi que ce soit, si bien qu'il fit une pause et commença à marcher. Un marchand l'interpella. C'était le photographe à qui il avait demandé de développer sa pellicule. En voilà une bonne excuse pour arriver en retard.

- Naruto-san, j'ai finis.

- Merci ! S'écria-t-il en commençant à regarder les photos qu'il avait prises avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas courant comme photos, mais bon, je ne le dirais à personne.

Le réceptacle lui envoya un grand sourire et le paya. Quelques minutes plus tard, il déboula dans la pièce, en retard, alors qu'il s'était levé aux aurores.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- T'es en retard !

Sakura lui colla le coup de poing du siècle et il se rétama dans le canapé, le faisant basculer en arrière au passage. Sasuke soupira tandis que Saï tentait de calmer la rosée énervée. Naruto se releva d'un bond.

- Mais ça ne va pas ?! Me frappe pas dès le matin !

- Tu n'avais qu'à être à l'heure !

- Mais Kakashi-sensei n'est même pas encore arrivé !

- Fermez-là !

Tous se tournèrent vers la Hokage qui venait d'abattre un poing sur sa table. Le blond grogna en remettant le canapé en place.

- Naruto, pourquoi es-tu en retard ? Reprit-elle plus calmement.

- Pourquoi ? Eh bien... réfléchi-t-il. En fait j'ai aidé une fillette, elle s'était perdue et...

- Menteur, gronda Sakura. Tu deviens vraiment comme Kakashi.

Le réceptacle haussa les épaules avec un demi-sourire alors que Sasuke poussait un gros soupir.

- Et la véritable raison ? Lança la Hokage.

- Heu... Je peux vous en parler en privé ? Chuchota-t-il en se penchant au dessus du bureau.

Tsunade sembla surprise et ce demanda ce qu'il avait de si important à lui dire. Le Sensei arriva à ce moment-là.

- Bonjour les jeunes ! Excusez-moi, j'ai fais la fête hier, et...

- Vous étiez complètement ivre ! Hurla Naruto en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

Surpris par cette réaction, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le blond qui semblait fulminer sur place.

- Ah ? Tu étais là Naruto ? J'en suis navré, tu n'as rien vu, j'espère ?

- Vous voulez rire ?! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut vous voir faire des trucs pareils ! J'ai les photos, vous m'en donnez combien ? Fit-il en agitant un petit paquet devant son nez.

Les spectateurs restèrent incrédules tandis que le Sensei lui arrachait le paquet des mains en grognant. Naruto était à moitié mort de rire et alla se cacher derrière Sasuke pour éviter de se faire frapper.

- C'était pour ça que tu étais en retard ? Tu développais des photos ? Lui lança le brun.

- Exact !

Les jeunes ninjas passèrent sous silence le fait que Naruto voulait apparemment les montrer à la Hokage tout en se demandant ce que leur Sensei avait bien pus faire, et se concentrèrent pour leur prochaine mission.

- Bien, vous irez à Oto pour arrêter une troupe de bandits. Ils ont déjà attaqué plusieurs petits villages, ils ont pris tout l'or qu'ils trouvaient sur leur passage et commis quelques meurtres. Des Ninjas du village du Son vous aiderons, ils ont des infos cruciales sur cette affaire. Vous partirez à 13 heures, et... Naruto ?

Pendant qu'elle parlait, le blond avait commencé à se sentir mal. Étant toujours derrière Sasuke, il n'avait pas put s'empêcher de le regarder, comme toujours. Il était content que son vieil ami soit revenu, mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, il avait une impression étrange. Elle lui brûlait le ventre, lui donnait affreusement chaud. Et si Sasuke partait ? Sa tête commençait à tourner alors qu'il pâlissait à vue d'œil.

- Naruto, est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

Le concerné restait immobile, une goutte de sueur lui descendait le long de la nuque. Il se sentait en réalité affreusement mal et avait peur de s'évanouir une seconde fois.

- Je... Murmura-t-il faiblement.

Une seconde plus tard, il tombait en arrière et fut rattrapé in-extremis par son Sensei. Celui-ci porta une main à son front, il était brûlant. Tsunade et Sakura accoururent vers lui sous le regard surpris des deux bruns.

- Laisse-moi faire, Sakura.

- D'accord.

La Hokage concentra son chakra dans ses mains et commença à l'ausculter. Au fur et à mesure des étapes, son visage changeait d'expression, si bien qu'il devint grave. Les ninjas présents regardaient la scène sans comprendre, mais ils virent bien que quelque chose clochait. Tsunade arrêta de le soigner et soupira.

- Naruto, tu vas rester chez toi et te reposer. Interdiction formelle de partir en mission ou de s'entraîner, tu vas te reposer.

- Mais... Murmura faiblement le concerné en posant sa main sur son crâne douloureux.

- Pas de « mais » ! Tu es malade. Je passerais te voir ce soir. Vous autres, vous partez tout de même en mission.

- Oui, firent-ils en cœurs.

- Sasuke, tu peux ramener Naruto chez lui ? Ce n'est pas contagieux, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Le concerné avisa le blond très pâle et hocha la tête. Le réceptacle s'accrocha dans son dos et s'endormit presque immédiatement. Il avait deviné que Naruto avait menti sur sa raison de voir l'Hokage en privé dès le moment où il l'avait vu s'effondrer. Entrant dans l'appartement en désordre, il déposa le réceptacle sur son lit. Il l'ensevelit sous des couvertures avant de lui faire boire un aspirine de force pour son mal de tête. Mais alors qu'il allait s'éclipser et se relevait, des bras l'entourèrent. Le blond tremblait en agrippant fortement Sasuke. Celui-ci resta surpris. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de gestes affectueux et ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, uzunatokatshi ?

Un faible murmure lui répondit. Il soupira en se penchant vers lui pour mieux entendre.

- Pars pas...

Le brun resta interdit en comprenant. Naruto ne voulait pas le laisser partir sans lui. Il avait trop peur qu'il ne revienne pas. Il sourit en lui faisant lâcher prise.

- je reviendrais Naruto.

- Promis... ?

- Juré.

Le blond esquissa un sourire avant de se rendormir. L'Uchiwa le regarda quelques instant avant de sortir de chez lui.

- Idiot, murmura-t-il en refermant la porte.

Les jours passèrent, Tsunade venait voir son protégé plusieurs fois dans la même journée. Elle ne disait rien à propos de son état. Il était simplement malade, selon elle. L'équipe 7 n'était pas encore revenue de sa mission, si bien que le blond s'inquiétait de jours en jours. Il avait peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à Sasuke, qu'il soit partit une seconde fois. La Hokage ne cessait de lui répéter que tout allait bien, qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour, mais Naruto restait impassible. Il avait beau aller mieux, il était toujours très pâle et affaiblit.

- Naruto, murmura la blonde. Mais qu'est-ce qui te rends malade à ce point ? C'est à cause de Sasuke ?

Le réceptacle gémis à l'entente de ce nom et se retourna dans ses couvertures. La Hokage s'assied alors sur le bord du lit et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour lui, il n'a aucune raison de repartir, assura-t-elle.

- Ba-chan... S'il te plaît... Fit-il avec un sanglot.

- Lui en as-tu parlé ?

Incapable de répondre, il secoua la tête.

- Tu as peur qu'il le prenne mal, c'est normal. Mais crois-moi, Sasuke est en bonne voie pour redevenir celui qu'il était.

- Ce n'est pas le problème... Murmura-t-il.

- Oui, Naruto, je le sais...

Le blond n'entendit pas ces dernières paroles et essuya ses larmes, mais étant trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit, il se rendormit. Plusieurs autres jours passèrent ainsi. Le réceptacle se posait des questions. Pourquoi tenait-il tant à lui ? Pourquoi cette peur ne voulait pas partir alors qu'il lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait ? Pourquoi était-t-il malade comme un chien alors qu'il aurait put le suivre ? Il en avait assez. Il voulait le voir et le prendre dans ces bras comme la dernière fois.

De son côté, Sasuke éprouvait un bien étrange sentiment. Un regret. Il regrettait que Naruto soit malade et non avec lui. A vrai dire, il ne supportait pas Saï, ni vraiment Sakura qui était devenue une vrai brute. Seul Kakashi semblait sain d'esprit, et encore, il passait son temps penché sur un livre cochon. Le blond était le seul à mettre un peu d'animation dans leur équipe, et sans lui les missions étaient bien mornes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait hâte de retourner au village. Cette sensation étrange le fit sourire nerveusement.

Arrivant enfin à Konoha, ils allèrent tous dans le bureau de Tsunade pour lui faire un bilan de la mission. Les bandits n'avaient finalement pas été si difficiles que ça à capturer et l'Uchiwa qualifia cette mission de très ennuyante. Ils furent tout de même surpris de ne pas voir le blond leur sauter dessus pour leur souhaiter un bon retour. Il était toujours malade comme disait la Hokage. Mais ayant un démon à l'intérieur de lui qui pouvait faire cicatriser ses blessures en un rien de temps, Sasuke trouva la situation très louche. Après avoir faussé compagnie à Sakura qui voulait le raccompagner chez-lui, il fonça chez Naruto.

Il frappa à la porte, bien qu'il se doutait que le réceptacle n'allait pas venir lui ouvrir en personne tout en étant malade. Une voix faiblarde lui autorisa à entrer. Le blond, qui était à moitié allongé sur son canapé et jouait avec des baguettes pour Ramens, sursauta en voyant la silhouette de son ami dans l'encadré de la porte. Il se redressa vivement tandis que le brun entrait dans la pièce.

- Sasuke ! Fit-il joyeusement en se jetant dans ses bras.

Naruto le serrait tellement fort que l'Uchiwa fit une grimace de douleur. Il hésita un instant avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

- Je te l'avais dis, que je rentrerais. Baka.

Le blond lui sourit en reculant un peu. Il semblait toujours assez faible.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Souriant, Naruto se dirigea vers la cuisine en s'excusant de n'avoir que du jus de fruit. Tsunade l'avait forcé à en boire pour qu'il reprenne des forces. Sasuke lui raconta l'ennuyante mission qu'ils avaient eus à faire. Les bandits n'avaient même pas tenus une minutes sous ses attaques et l'affaire avait été réglée en moins de deux. Il soupira avant de relever les yeux vers le blond fatigué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu avais ?

- Je suis toujours malade, je te signale, lança Naruto.

Sasuke lui lança un regard dépité, ce qui le fit rire.

- J'en sais rien, reprit-il en haussant les épaules. Si la vieille ne m'a rien dis, c'est que ça ne doit pas être trop grave.

- Pourtant, Kyubi ne t'a jamais permis d'être malade. Alors ça ne doit pas être rien !

Naruto haussa les sourcils avant de les froncer tout en avisant son invité surprise.

- Quoi ?

- Serais-tu inquiet pour moi ?

Sasuke toussa en manquant d'avaler son jus de travers.

- Quoi ? Fit-il en regardant le blond comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

- Tu es inquiet pour moi ! Répéta l'hôte avec un sourire moqueur.

- Peuh, pas du tout !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu.

Le brun se concentra sur son verre avec une moue rougissante. Il tentait de se convaincre qu'il n'était absolument pas inquiet pour cet abrutit de Naruto, quand celui-ci lui murmura avec un soulagement :

- Merci.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil avant de sourire.

- Tss, tu n'es pas mieux que moi, dobe.

Comme le blond ne semblait pas comprendre, il ajouta :

- Tu t'inquiétais pour moi.

- Moi ? Mais non, pas du tout ! Protesta-t-il en se sentant rougir.

- Menteur, le taquina-t-il. Alors pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas que je partes ? Et puis, tu t'es jeté sur moi tout à l'heure.

Naruto baissa immédiatement la tête et fit des bulles dans son verre pour cacher son malaise. Sasuke fit le tour de la table et s'agenouilla près de lui, il commença plus gravement :

- Tu avais peur que je ne revienne pas.

Cette phrase n'étant pas une question, le réceptacle ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder son verre à moitié vide avant de le reposer sur la table. Sasuke le força à relever la tête vers lui.

- Pourquoi ? Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas partir du village parce que je n'aurais nul par où aller.

Naruto baissa tristement les yeux pour ne pas rencontrer ceux de son ami. Il ne supporterait pas le regard fixe et interrogateur de l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci sursauta.

- Ne me dis pas que... C'est ce qui te rend malade ?!

Le blond ne dis rien et esquissa un sourire gêné. Sasuke le prit par les épaules.

- Naruto ! Répond !

Le concerné ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Il hocha la tête tout en évitant son regard. L'Uchiwa n'en revenait pas. Il fixait le blond, incrédule, et ne sachant pas comment réagir.

- ça te rend malade... Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Désolé... je...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre car des bras l'enlacèrent lentement. Entourant ses épaules, Sasuke posa une de ses mains derrière sa tête. Naruto se figea sur place car jamais le brun ne s'était montré aussi affectif avec lui.

- Espèce d'abruti, lui murmura-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

Le blond se laissa aller, il agrippa son ami et plongea sa tête dans son épaule. Il commença à sangloter faiblement. L'Uchiwa se balança mollement. Il était en train de se demander ce qu'il était en train de faire. Consoler son meilleur ami, parce qu'il avait eu très peur de le perdre, ce n'était vraiment pas courant comme situation. Le plus fort, c'est qu'il aimait bien avoir Naruto contre lui, mais ça, il venait tout juste de le découvrir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait à la fin ?

Le réceptacle, lui, était en train de se poser le même genre de questions. Qu'était-il en train de se passer entre lui et Sasuke ? Le blond sécha lentement ses larmes et resta silencieux, blottis contre son ami. Tout deux étaient comme figés sur place. Ils se demandaient ce que pouvait être cette sensation étrange qui les parcourait. Des coups frappés à la porte les firent sursauter. Ils ne s'étaient même pas rendus compte que la nuit tombait. Ils se séparèrent lentement alors que d'autres coups furent frappés. Naruto se releva rapidement et alluma la lumière.

- Oui ? Cria-t-il vers la porte.

- C'est Sakura, on peut entrer ?

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil vers Sasuke, qui lui envoya un petit sourire.

- Oui, bien sûr !

Sakura et Saï entrèrent dans l'appartement. Ils furent un peu surpris d'y trouver l'Uchiwa, mais pas plus que ça. Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon, racontant des anecdotes sur leur mission. Comme quoi Sasuke qui en avait marre d'entendre leur ennemis parler, s'était jeté dans le tas et les avait tous rétamé. Naruto en rit en s'imaginant la scène. Sakura lui demanda s'il était guérit et ce qu'il avait. Le blond lui envoya un grand sourire.

- Rien de bien méchant, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis presque guéris.

Tout en parlant, il avait collé son pied contre celui du brun, qui lui avait lancer un regard amusé en sentant ce contact. Sasuke lui renvoya la même pression.

- Tu as intérêt ! Fit la rosée. Sinon je t'attache à ton lit, et je te force à boire le cocktail spécial Tsunade-sama !

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est de la torture ! Protesta-t-il.

Saï et Sasuke se regardèrent un instant. L'Uchiwa se pencha vers sa collègue.

- C'est quoi ce cocktail ?

- La préparation est un secret, mais l'effet est garantis ! Fit-elle fièrement.

Naruto fis la moue.

- Iruka m'avais dis que plus le médicament était mauvais, plus il était efficace. Et ce truc est infect ! Je vous jure, n'en buvez jamais !

Saï ricana en voyant Sakura émettre un grand soupir.

- Au fait, Naruto. C'était quoi cette histoire de photos avec Kakashi-sensei ?

Le blond partit aussitôt sur un long fou rire et dû se calmer avant de pouvoir raconter ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

- En fait, il y avait une fête hier au Barbecue. Et on va dire que Kakashi-Sensei à un peu abusé du Saké, pouffa-t-il. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut le voir danser ! Il est monté sur une table avec Iruka et Yamato-san, et je vous jure que c'est vrai : il ont refais la Macarena !

Les quatre ninjas explosèrent de rires en s'imaginant la scène.

- Et on a raté ça ?! S'exclama Sakura entre deux rires.

Sur quoi Naruto sortit une enveloppe de sa poche et l'agita en l'air.

- J'ai des doubles !

- Yes ! Tu gères ! Lui lança-t-elle en levant le pouce en l'air.

Il y eut donc un rassemblement sur le canapé aux côté du blond qui sortait le paquet de photos. Le réceptacle avait eut la bonne idée d'acheter un appareil jetable dès qu'il a vu que les Sensei commençaient à être trop ivres, et se disant qu'il y avait de quoi faire un bon dossier, il s'était jeté sur l'occasion. Et ce pour le plus grand plaisir de ses coéquipiers.

Et ça commençait fort : la première photo montrait Yamato qui avait sa tête flippante avec de grands yeux arrondis, il semblait fixer Naruto sur le moment. Alors que derrière lui, Kakashi levait un bras en l'air, au bout duquel on pouvait voir une belle coupe de Saké. Le contraste les fis immédiatement rire. Sur la seconde, on pouvait voir Iruka draguer la serveuse, le menton posé sur ses mains, en lui lançant un superbe regard aguicheur. Ladite serveuse riait en lui retirant son verre vide. Les scènes de ce genre se répétaient, Kakashi se prenait un vent d'une fille aux lignes généreuse, Yamato qui vidait une bouteille d'un trait, encouragé par les deux autres Sensei. Il y avait une vive apparition de Shikamaru qui, adossé au comptoir, regardait les adultes jouer à « boire le plus », avec un haussement de sourcil désespéré.

Et enfin, le moment où on les voit « monter » sur la table, ou plutôt « grimper » vu leur état. Ensuite, ils semblent manquer de se casser la figure parce que la table n'est pas stable. À la photo suivante, on les voit, bras dessus, bras dessous (probablement pour se retenir mutuellement de se vautrer lamentablement), et semblent chanter. Naruto leur expliqua en riant, qu'ils faisaient en fait des vocalises. Ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale. S'en suivit plusieurs images des trois hommes en train de « danser » la Macarena, parce que quand on est ivre, on danse vachement mal. Kakashi et Yamato tentèrent ensuite de se faire un Karaoké, qui d'après le blond ne ressemblait à rien, et tenaient leur micro en mode Rap.

Il y eut encore plusieurs clichés vachement suspects, comme Kakashi et Iruka qui dansent un slow, ou alors Yamato qui serre ses collègues contre lui en souriant béatement. Le tout pour finir à moitié avachis sur un banc en mode australopithèques. Kakashi était effondré sur la table avec des cadavres de bouteilles un peu partout autour de lui, Iruka dormait adossé à lui, et Yamato était allongé sur les genoux d'Iruka et semblait sur le point de sombrer dans l'inconscience la plus totale. Les élèves rirent un long moment en se passant les photos, trouvant leur Sensei bien lamentables pour se mettre dans des états pareils. La soirée se continua ainsi, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

L'ancien membre de la racine fut le premier à partir car il devait se faire à manger, Naruto lui avait proposé des Ramens mais le brun n'avais pas très envie d'en manger. Il refusa poliment en s'éclipsant. Sakura, elle resta un peu plus longtemps mais dû tout de même rentrer chez elle car ses parents s'inquiétaient un peu.

- Tu restes avec Naruto ? Demanda-t-elle au brun.

- Je n'ai pas grand chose à faire chez moi, alors oui.

- Ok. Mais force-le à se reposer, sinon il va te tenir le crachoir jusqu'à demain matin, lui chuchota-t-elle.

- J'ai entendu Sakura-chan, c'est méchant !

La rosée ricana en se relevant, alors que Sasuke souriait en voyant le blond tirer une tronche d'enterrement. Ils lui dirent au revoir et se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls. Un grand silence s'installa, Naruto finit par demander :

- T'as faim ?

- Ouais.

- Ramens ?

- Hn.

Le réceptacle sourit en l'entraînant dans la cuisine. Il sortit deux bol à cuisson instantanée et y versa de l'eau chaude. Sasuke vit son ami poser un petit sablier sur la table avec un haussement de sourcil. Il avait tout le matériel nécessaire pour manger des Ramens. Du Naruto tout craché.

- Tu ne manges jamais de légumes ?

- Si, mais j'en ai plus. Et puis y'en a dans les Ramens, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Le brun lui envoya un regard totalement navré. Comme s'il était irrécupérable. Naruto se pencha vers lui d'un air de défis.

- Dis tout de suite que je suis idiot !

- J'ai le droit ?

Sasuke lui envoya un regard amusé en penchant la tête sur le côté. Le blond se figea avant de croiser les bras et de... Bouder. Le brun ricana en lui annonçant que le temps était écoulé. Le réceptacle sortit immédiatement de son comportement enfantin pour pouvoir manger son plat préféré.

- Bon appétit ! S'écria-t-il joyeusement.

Le repas terminé, ils repassèrent au salon tout en discutant. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé entre eux, dans l'après midi. Ils en étaient bien trop gênés. Mais alors qu'ils riaient d'une blague douteuse de Naruto, leur regard se croisèrent, mettant immédiatement fin à leurs rires. Ils se fixaient sans rien dire et ne semblaient pas se rendre compte qu'ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre. Ce silence les gênait encore plus que ce qui s'était passé avant, mais ils étaient incapable de sortir un seul mot. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, comme hypnotisés par l'autre. Sasuke ne se rendit pas compte que sa main avait atterrit sur la joue du blond, et que celui-ci avait posé ses mains sur son torse comme pour le repousser. Seulement, Naruto était totalement ailleurs et ne le remarqua même pas.

Leurs lèvres s'approchaient dangereusement. Ils sentaient le souffle de l'autre courir le long de leur joues, de leur bouche timidement ouvertes. Les mains du blonds se déplacèrent et se posèrent dans le cou du brun. Celui-ci leva son autre main et la plaça derrière la nuque du réceptacle. Totalement envoûtés, ils celèrent doucement leurs lèvres. Ce cap franchis, ils se ré-embrassèrent une seconde fois, plus passionnément, fermant les yeux pour mieux goûter à ce plaisir. Le charme sembla se rompre d'un seul coup et tous deux comprirent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ils se séparèrent, rougissants de ce contact incertain. Naruto baissa les yeux, un peu honteux de ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Désolé...

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Il fit glisser sa main de la joue du blond à son menton et le força à relever la tête. Le blond lui envoya un regard interrogateur, mais il vit celui du brun. Il y sentit comme du désir et quelque chose d'autre, qu'il n'avait jamais encore vu dans son regard. Subjugué, Naruto se pencha un peu en avant et scella une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres. L'Uchiwa enlaça tendrement son ami en ouvrant la bouche, comme le lui demandait le blond par de petites pressions. Ce baiser devint bien plus passionné que les autres. Jouant avec l'autre, faisant danser leur langues ensembles, ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes.

Le réceptacle fit basculer le brun en arrière. Se retrouvant au dessus de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de continuer d'embrasser Sasuke. S'amusant à capturer ses lèvres et à glisser les doigts dans ses cheveux, Naruto répondait à l'appel silencieux de son ami. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils durent reprendre leur respiration pendant de longues minutes. L'un allongé sur l'autre, ils tentaient de calmer cette pulsion qui faisait battre leur cœur aussi fort.

Le réceptacle finit par se redresser, prit d'une soif immense. Il resservit les deux verres en jus de fruits tout en tremblant. Sasuke se releva en passant une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés. Il remarqua que son ami n'était plus en état de continuer et prit son verre. Étrangement, il vit sa main trembloter. Ça ne lui était jamais encore arrivé mais il ne s'en soucia pas beaucoup. Il lança un petit sourire à Naruto. Ils trinquèrent en rigolant nerveusement. Peut-être, pensèrent-ils, que le liquide réussirait à calmer leurs ardeurs.

- Naruto, murmura le brun en fixant son verre.

- Oui ?

- Je m'ennuyais...

Le blond lui lança un regard interrogateur. L'avait-il embrassé parce qu'il s'ennuyait ? Il fixa intensément son ami.

- Pendant la mission, t'étais pas là. Alors je m'ennuyais.

Un peu rassuré, Naruto finit son verre d'un trait avant de le reposer sur la table.

- C'est pas pareil, sans moi ?

- Ouais... Vraiment ennuyant. J'aime pas.

Le blond sourit en se tournant vers son ami.

- Dans ce cas, je ne serais plus malade ! Tu ne t'ennuieras plus, et je ne me ferais plus de sang-d'encre en pensant ne plus te revoir. D'accord ?

Sasuke se sentit rougir par tant d'affection. Il détourna la tête, ce qui fit encore plus sourire Naruto. Il finit par murmurer :

- Juré ?

Le réceptacle haussa les sourcils. Le brun lui avait déjà promis qu'il resterait, il trouva la situation amusante.

- Juré ! Fois d'Uzumaki, je ne serais plus jamais malade, et je ne te laisserais plus seul, finit-il en posant son poing sur son cœur.

L'Uchiwa sourit avant de se lever. Naruto ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait faire. Pendant un instant, il cru que Sasuke allait rentrer chez lui. Mais il raya cette possibilité en se retrouvant en sac à patate sur une épaule du brun. Incrédule, il commença à se débattre.

- Sakura a dit que tu devais te reposer, alors au dodo.

- Mais je me sens mieux !

- Pas de « mais », baka.

Naruto grogna et fut balancé sur son lit. Il lança un regard accusateur à son ami pour son manque de délicatesse.

- Quoi ?

- Sas'ke, tu m'as promis que tu ne partirais pas, murmura-t-il en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller.

Le concerné sourit et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté du blond. Il regarda le plafond quelques instants avant de tourner son regard vers le blond.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Le réceptacle se retourna avec une lueur dans les yeux et vit que le brun se penchait vers lui. Il lui tendis ses bras dans lesquels il alla s'échouer en donnant un petit baiser à son blond. Celui-ci était trop heureux d'avoir Sasuke auprès de lui.

Ils comprirent ce pourquoi ils s'étaient embrassés avec tant de passion en se regardant une nouvelle fois dans les yeux. Naruto fit glisser ses bras dans le dos de son ami tout en faisant descendre son Yukata vers ses hanches. Le brun l'aida en s'extirpant de ses manches, il commença à enlever le pull du blond qui s'attaquait à ses mitaines. Puis, il lui retira son T-Shirt et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Naruto s'accrocha à son dos et lui murmura faiblement :

- Je t'aime.

Sasuke sourit en remontant vers son oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi, baka.

Le blond resserra son étreinte, une petite larme descendit le long de sa joue. L'Uchiwa la remarqua et l'essuya lentement du bout du pouce tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, envoûté par ceux de son amant. Le concerné lui sourit en faisant descendre une nouvelle fois ses mains le long de son dos, il effleura ses hanches avant d'aller s'attaquer à la ceinture de Sasuke. Celui-ci s'amusait à capturer sa lèvre inférieure avec les siennes tout en lui déboutonnant son pantalon. Les deux bas furent vite enlevés et jetés en travers de la chambre avec leur caleçon. Naruto se tortilla pour retirer ses chaussettes qui le gênaient, après quoi il enleva celles du brun tout en lui chatouillant la plante des pieds. Sasuke commença à rire en tentant de repousser le blond qui lui avait saisit la jambe. Naruto riait lui aussi à plein poumon tout en embêtant son ami. Le brun réussit à se défaire de cette « torture » en plaquant les bras du blond sur le lit.

Penché au dessus de lui de cette façon, il cessa lentement de rire et embrassa le réceptacle en fermant les yeux. Ils se mirent alors à se caresser tendrement et sensuellement tout en enlaçant leur langue dans un ballet fou. Sasuke fit lentement glisser une de ses mains vers l'endroit sensible qu'il convoitait maintenant, pour préparer son blond à la suite des événements. Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres lorsque Naruto émit un gémissement en sentant un doigt das son intimité. Il trouva la sensation étrange, mais pas spécialement dérangeante. Le brun continuait sa progression lentement, hésitant par moment car il n'avait jamais fait l'amour à qui que ce soit, mais trouva tout de même des endroits sensibles comme le lobe d'oreille de son partenaire. Sasuke se décida enfin à insérer un second doigt à l'intérieur de Naruto. Celui-ci fit une grimace de douleur et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Mais lorsqu'il sentit les doigts bouger chacun de façon différente, il commença à gémir en se tortillant un peu. Le brun trouva son partenaire très chaud et son érection était plus que voyante.

Sasuke descendit vers le bassin de Naruto tout en embrassant ses abdominaux, il s'arrêta un instant sur son nombril avant de faire un détour par l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Le blond commença à haleter, il désirait l'Uchiwa bien plus que lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient. Puis, il commença à gémir en sentant le brun plonger sur son sexe. Tout en caressant l'intérieur de son amant, il faisait des aller-retour sensuels sur son membre tendu. Naruto serra les couvertures en poussant de grands cris. Ces deux plaisirs mélangés lui faisait tourner la tête, si bien qu'il n'arrivait même plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Il n'y avait plus que Sasuke, et ce plaisir qu'il lui donnait, qui comptaient. A un moment, il sentit une vague intense lui parcourir l'abdomen et jouit sans avoir eut le temps de prévenir son brun.

Le blond se laissa tomber sur les couvertures alors que Sasuke le délivrait de ses doigts et reculait un peu. Tout le fluide était entré dans sa bouche et contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, ça n'avait pas spécialement de goût. Il hésita un instant, il aurait put le recracher, mais il ne voulait pas quitter Naruto. Sasuke décida donc d'avaler pour reprendre au plus vite ce qu'il faisait. Il se lécha les lèvres en se penchant vers le blond qui reprenait sa respiration, l'interrogeant du regard. Le réceptacle prit une profonde inspiration avant d'acquiescer en écartant un peu plus les jambes. Le brun saisit alors délicatement ses fesses pour les écarter et se plaça plus confortablement. Il entra en Naruto aussi doucement qu'il pouvait le faire, mais assez rapidement pour ne pas qu'il ait mal pendant trop longtemps. Le blond eut un hoquet en sentant le membre de son partenaire entrer entièrement, et retint une larme de douleur. Il assura à Sasuke qu'il pouvait continuer et le serra contre lui.

Pendant leur ébat, Naruto se mit à pousser de grands gémissements. Chaque mouvement de bassin du brun le faisait littéralement chavirer. Même si c'était douloureux, le fait de le sentir en lui lui faisait énormément plaisir. Lorsque Sasuke atteignit sa prostate, son plaisir sembla tripler en intensité. Il griffait le dos du brun en poussant des cris plus sonores et haletait sensuellement, par moments, sans s'en rendre compte.

Il lui sembla soudainement que tous le poids de stress qu'il avait accumulé pendant de nombreuses années alors qu'il cherchait désespérément à faire revenir Sasuke, venait de s'envoler en le délivrant entièrement. Il savait dorénavant qu'il n'avait plus à craindre son départ, qu'il resterait avec lui pour toujours, et que ce lien que le brun avait essayé de briser, ne s'était en réalité que ressoudé plus fortement. Et que s'il venait à se briser une nouvelle fois, il ferait tout pour le recoller ou le renouer avec tout l'amour qu'il puisse lui donner.

Sasuke, lui, n'avait jamais ressentis un pareil bonheur. Il sentait le blond contre lui, l'entendait crier de plaisir, sentait son odeur si particulière qu'il aimait tant, et goûtait sa peau douce de ses lèvres. Il ne pensait pas qu'on puisse avoir autant de plaisir en passant par cette entrée là et voulait que Naruto puisse jouir avec lui. Il avait été agréablement surpris en l'entendant gémir d'une façon si sensuelle et involontaire, ça lui donnait fortement envie de continuer, d'aller plus vite, et de recommencer encore, et encore. Mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir garder autant d'énergie pour ça, et son blond n'en semblait pas capable non plus.

Le brun se sentait merveilleusement bien. Pour tout dire, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, et c'était Naruto qui lui apportait ce bonheur qu'il ne voulait plus quitter. Ça lui fit une impression bien étrange, à lui, l'associable de service qui était toujours ronchon, et qui avait un caractère de merde. Ça lui faisait bizarre d'être accepté par la personne qu'il avait toujours trouvé haïssable, mais au fond de lui, il l'avait tellement espéré. Naruto était son rayon de soleil qui le tirait de plus en plus des ténèbres dans lesquelles il était plongé. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait à en mourir, il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne, il l'aimait... Cette vérité était maintenant gravé dans son esprit.

Tous d'eux se perdaient dans leurs pensées. Ils sentaient qu'ils ne pourraient plus tenir très longtemps. Naruto gémissait de plus en plus, ses longs râles de plaisirs s'étaient transformés en cris incertains. Sasuke haletait fortement, il gémissant plus souvent et allait de plus en plus vite. Trouvant leur position un peu inconfortable par rapport au début de leur ébat, il releva les jambes de son partenaire pour mieux se positionner. En donnant un nouveau coup de bassin, il constata que cette nouvelle position lui permettait d'aller plus profondément dans l'intimité du blond, ce qui lui arracha un puissant cri. Naruto poussa aussi un grand gémissement de plaisir et son dos s'arqua sous la surprise. Il retomba en continuant ses cris.

Ils étaient tous les deux à bout et sentaient leur plaisir remonter fortement en eux. Ils jouirent en même temps et en hurlant le prénom de l'autre. Tremblant, Sasuke s'effondra presque sur le réceptacle, mais se rattrapa en posant ses avants bras de chaque côté du torse de Naruto, sur la couverture. Il avait les yeux fermés et tentait de reprendre sa respiration en posant sa tête sur le ventre musclé du blond. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus essoufflé et respirait bruyamment. Il tremblait de tous ses membres à cause de son orgasme et ses yeux se fermaient de fatigue. Il leva finalement un bras et posa sa main sur la joue de Sasuke, puis, il posa son second bras autour de ses épaules. Le brun se blottis un peu plus en enlaçant les doigts du blond contre son visage, son autre main était sur le torse de Naruto.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que le bond ne réussisse enfin à murmurer :

- Douche ?

- Ouais...

Ils se redressèrent en se lançant des sourires et en s'embrassant. Naruto chancela en essayant de marcher et éclata d'un grand rire. Ce qui lui vaut un regard interrogateur du brun.

- J'arrive pas à marcher droit ! Pouffa-t-il

Sasuke eut un sourire avant de passer un bras sous ses épaules.

- Hey, je guéris vite, ne t'en fais pas.

- Je sais, lui répondit le brun avec un plus grand sourire.

Comprenant que l'Uchiwa ne s'était pas retenu pour cette raison là, Naruto écarquilla les yeux avant de crier d'indignation :

- Bâtard !

Sasuke éclata de rire en l'entraînant dans la salle de bain, il aimait bien quand Naruto réagissait de cette façon. Le blond sourit, c'était bel et bien son enfoiré de brun qui était avec lui. Dans la douche il décida de lui envoyer de l'eau froide pour se venger. L'Uchiwa riposta en lui piquant le pommeau de douche. Naruto émit de petits cris en sentant le froid tout en tentant de fermer le robinet et en insultant son ami. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite amoureusement collés dans un bain bien chaud. Le blond dans les bras du brun, ils profitaient de ce moment de détente. Ils ne se souciaient gère du « qu'en dira-t-on », ils étaient bien trop heureux pour penser à ce genre de choses. Ils s'étaient cherché pendant de longues années, et venaient tout juste de se trouver, alors ils avaient bien d'autres préoccupations en tête.

Tsunade, elle, savait pertinemment de quelle maladie souffrait son protégé : une maladie d'amour dont elle en connaissait la cause, un certain Uchiwa que Naruto ne lâchait pas d'une semelle, et lui courait tout le temps après. Elle avait bien vu que dès qu'il entrait dans la même pièce que lui, son sourire s'élargissait, il semblait devenir une autre personne encore plus joyeuse. Sasuke, lui, semblait « vivre » quand il était près du blond. Et ça n'était évidement pas passé inaperçus pour la Hokage. Elle ne se doutait pas que le lendemain, elle les verrait littéralement collés et tout sourires, (bref, se comportant comme un jeune couple) et ça sera la plus grande surprise du siècle pour tout Konoha. Sauf peut être pour les Anbus qui étaient chargés de la surveillance de l'Uchiwa, et qui sont partis le rouge aux joues dès que ça commençait à chauffer chez le blond. Mais au final, tout le monde trouva ça normal, vu que leur héros avait passé la majeure partie de son temps à essayer de le ramener au village, et il pensait trop à lui pour qu'ils ne soient qu' « amis ».


End file.
